FOR PEOPLE THAT HATE RAIXKIM FICS!
by sentimentalvalue
Summary: The title says it all! This is for people that even hate reading the SUMMARIES of Raikim fics! Jackim are implied. RaiKim Shippers, or Raikimmers as I call them, stay away![Complete.]


Hi there readers! I know I'm already working on TWO stories right now, but this is just a one shot so don't kill me! (Hides!) Anyway the title says it all! This is for people that hate even reading the SUMMARIES of raixkim fics. And in case any raixkim supporters are reading this, THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS! IF THEY DID GET TOGETHER IT MIGHT WORK OUT, BUT I DON'T THINK SO! This story also implies kimxjac, which is the best couple in the world and you know it! Anyway, long intro, on to the story:

(Rai's POV)

_Just go up and ask her! I mean, you've been friends forever, and there have been some sparks between you, she has to say yes! And if she doesn't I guess it's not the end of the world…_ I'd been thinking for two weeks and I still didn't know how I would ask her out! I suppose I could just go up and say it…I guess it didn't matter how I asked her out, there was NO way she would refuse! (A/N: Stop being so full of yourself!) I would just go up and say it,

"Kimiko, I really like you a lot, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?" Yes it was perfect! All I had to do now was find her and ask away!

(Kim's POV)

I had been playing goo zombies two for a few hours. I wasn't really playing though, more thinking. Raimundo hadn't been himself lately. Of course, that wasn't what I was really bothered about. I was thinking about someone else. I had told him to pick me up at seven. But I forgot everyone would be up at seven! Well I'll just have to hope me and him can sneak out, and if not, by this point I don't really care if the others find out! I decided to stop worrying and play my game! Papa had said the next one was out so I better hurry and beat this one.

Suddenly Rai came up to me. Just him, so it wasn't a new wu. The others were off relaxing, and I was out here sitting on a rock and playing my game.

"Hey kim." He said.

"Hi." I said back, starring at my game.

"Um, hey can I talk to you?"

"Um, okay…" I said back. _What does he want?_

"Alright!" he said standing to his full height, so he wasn't slouching. "Um I've been trying to think of a way to say this. And well it hasn't been easy. And I was wondering if…"

"If?" I asked.

(Rai's POV)

_Just come out and say it you idiot!_ I scolded myself in my head. Alright here goes, just like I practiced,

"Kimiko, I really like you a lot, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?" I said it really fast and I started sweating. Kim made a face, and not a happy one, a pitty one,

"Oh! Sorry, um if only you had asked sooner…you see there's kind-of someone else."

I felt my shoulders automatically sag, and began wondering who it was.

(Kim's POV)

_I can't believe he even asked! Me and rai? That would be terrible! He took hard but I said no the nicest way I could. I mean what was I suppose to do? Spill my real feelings and say,  
_

"_Wow! You actually thought I would say yes! That's funny that's really funny! I don't like you like that stupid! Besides I'm with someone else!" _I laughed at the thought a little. I even had a fake conversation in my head of him asking if it were Clay or Omi, and seeing the shock on his face when I told him who it really was! As if he knew I was talking about him, my REAL lover came flying in.

"Hey Kimiko!" Came the voice of my beloved Jack Spicer.

"Hi!" I said in a high-pitched cute voice. Jack turned off the heli-bot and landed.

"Ready for our date?" He asked. Rai who had been standing there with a stupid face finally spoke,

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" he yelled it pretty loud.

"Oh, Rai, you see, me and Jack have been going out for a two months. We were keeping it a secret, but honestly I don't care anymore!" I answered him.

"Exactly!" Jack said and pulled me into a kiss. I knew it was rude to do in front of Raimundo but I couldn't help myself! I returned the kiss and pretty soon we were making out in front of Rai. Who did not like this one bit!

END

Hmm, not my best work. OH WELL! At least it's a break from the horrid raixkim fics! I can't stand those! Oh and I have no doubt in my mind that raixkim supporters are gonna be reading this…Well to that I say, BRING ON THE FLAMES! Because I will just laugh at you and your stupidity for supporting such a terrible couple! Anyway please R&R and check out my other work! (Oh and Kreepi Spicer, If your reading this, I was thinking about how much you hate raixkim and how mush you love jacxkim, so I hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
